The Adventure of VEGENCE
by Vegence Guild
Summary: Dimulai dari hari kehancuran yang di sebabkan oleh dewi kehancuran Freyja. Dimulai lah petualangan seorang anak hasil eksperimen Freyjanity bersama sahabat-sahabatnya demi mencegah kebangkitan dewi Freyja untuk ke dua kalinya. MULTI-CHAPTER!


Halo, ini Noctis lagi. Kali ini RL a.k.a Beastmaster penuh nafsu kesayangan kita semua minta tolong buat di-_upload_-in fict-nya sama diriku yang charming ini.

OK, langsung aja.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.<strong>

**The Adventure of VEGENCE © Vegence**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER I<strong>

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Kedamaian di benua Midgard telah terganggu oleh dewi kehancuran Freyja. Banyak pahlawan yang bangkit untuk melawan kejhatan yang telah ditimbulkan oleh keminculan dewi kehancuran freyja dan 12 pengawal setianya yg dijuluki sebagai Valkyrie. Setelah pertempuran yang amat panjang. Freyja akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan dan di di segel ke dalam Vanheim bersama pengikut pengikutnya oleh seorang ksatria bernama Chaos.<p>

300 tahun pun telah berlalu setelah hari kehancuran tersebut. Banyak berita tntang hilang nya anak- anak dari kerajaan Rune Midgard. Zeras Hyperion pemimpin dari kesatria prontera bersama seluruh anak buahnya diutus untuk menemukan anak-anak yang hilang tersebut yang trnyata di culik oleh sebuah organisasi bernama Freyjanity. Freyjanity adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang mempercayai bahawa dewi kehancuran Freyja akan bangkit kembali untuk ke dua kalinya. Para Freyjanity menculik anak-anak tersebut untuk dijadikan experiment dan membuat mereka menjadi pengikut setia dewi Freyja. Tetapi sebelum para Freyjanity berhasil menyelesaikan experiment mereka terhadap anak-anak tersebut ksatria Prontera telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. Pertarunagn sengit pun terjadi Antara ksatria Prontera dan para Freyjanity. Setelah pertarunagn yang sengit ksatria Prontera berhasil menemukan tempat Frayjanity menyembunyikan anak-anak saat Zeras hyperion mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat anak anak itu dikurung. Ia terkejut melihat banyaknya mayat anak-anak yang bergeletakan di lantai dan ia melihat seorang anak yang memegang sebuah pisau di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Seorang ksatria Prontera pergi mendekati anak tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja anak itu menusuk ksatria tersebut dan mulai berlari ke arah zeras hyperion tapi zeras hyperion berhasil menangkapnya dan meminta para preist untuk memriksa anak tersebut sementara dia masih mencari ke 3 orang anaknya yang juga ditangkap oleh Freyjanity. Saat para preist memeriksa anak tersebut mereka terkejut menemukan bahwa anak tersebut bukan hanya memilki heart of Ymir tetatpi tubuh anak ini telah di dirasuki oleh mahluk bernama Shadow fiend. Mengathui hal tersebut para preist memberitahukan pada zeras bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan Shadow fiend karena tubuh anak tersebut tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menahan prosesnya. Jadi mereka hanya dapat melemahakan kekuatan shadow fiend agar anak tersebut dapat mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk sementara ia sadar zeras bertanya padanya diamanakah anak-anak lainnya disembunyikan. Ia menunjuk arah jam 12 dan pada arah itu terdapat sebuah pintu besar lalu anak itu berbicara dengan amat pelan "didalam sana ada beberapa anak yang terkurung tetapi mereka dijaga oleh monster yang bernama Kiel. Zeras tersenyum dan menanyakan nama anak tersebut tapi ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. lalu zeras melihat sebuah name tag pada pakaiannya yang bertuliskan Subject RL3 dan zeras berkata"karena kau tidak lagi mengingat namamu akan ku panggil kau RL saja dan terima kasih atas petunjuk yang kau berikan."Zeras dan pengawal pengawalnya pun masuk ke pintu itu. Ia pun berhasil menyelamatkan anak anak tersebut termasuk ke 3 anaknya yaitu Noctis,Zaritas,dan Chelesee.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak misi penyelamatan tersebut dan Zeras pun telah mempunyai rencana untuk membangun sebuah panti asuhan untuk anak-anak tersebut agar dapat terus memantau mereka. Bahakan ia menyruh ke 3 anaknya untuk tinggal disana bersama yang lainnya. Pada hari di bukanya panti asuhan itu. Semua anak tersebut diminta Zeras untuk berkumpul di depan istana agar bisa sekaligus memindahkan mereka ke panti asuhan. Saat smua anak sudah berkumpul dan Zeras telah memberitahu mereka smua bahwa mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal di pati asuha itu dan mulai besok mereka akan memulai pelatihan mereka sebagai pejuang prontera tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak prempuan datang bersama salah seorang ksatria prontera bernama Kalian. Anak perempuan tersebut bernama Miucha dia terlihat seperti anak yang agak kasar dan suka membangkang. Karena Miucha yang terlambat Zeras pun meminta nya untuk bergabung ke dalam barisan bersama yang lain.

Zeras pun mengulangi pidatonya. Pada saat Zeras berkata bahwa mereka smua akan dilatih untuk bisa melindungi Midgard dari serangan Freyjanity. Sealah seorang anak dalam barisan tersbut mulai membungkuk dan gemetaran. Hans rapad seorang pengwal saintess yang melihat anak tersebut menghampirinya. Hans pun bertanya apakah dia baik baik saja. Hans mendengar dengan amat pelan anak itu berkata "aku tidak ingin memegang senjata lagi. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah lagi." Anak itu pun terus gemetaran. Semua anak yang ada di sana mulai memandangi anak itu. Saat Zeras melihat nya ternyta anak itu adalah anak yang melukai salah sorang ksatria Prontera dan ia berteriak "hei RL jika kamu mengatakan kamu tidak mau memegang senjata lagi maka akan lebih bnyak orang yang akan dilukai oleh Fryjanity dan jika kamu berkata tidak ingin membunuh orang tidak bersalah lagi maka berlatihlah dengan baik agar kamu bisa mengontrol apa yang ada dalam dirimu" RL yang gemetaran pun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengn tegap dan berkata "benarkah jika aku berlatih aku akan bisa mengendlikannya?" semua anak yang memandangi RL pun berbalik memandang Zeras karena mereka tahu bahwa RL adalah salah satu experiment freyjanity yang telah mencapai tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dibanding yang lain.

Zeras pun berkata "itu semua tergantung dirimu sendiri jika kamu ingin dan merasa mampu untuk melakukannya maka kamu pasti akan bisa mengendalikannya" RL mulai merasa tenang. Seorang gadis bernama Coltya pun berkata "ya walau kau terlihat lemah setidaknya kau pernah menolong kami melawan seorang freyjanity dengan tangan kosong"kemudian dua anak kembar berambut merah yang bernama Shadow dan Hagoonie berkata " ya kamu pernah melindungi kamui dari anggota freyjanity yang ingin menyiksa kami dan kamu belum mengucapkan terima kasih well skarang lah saat nya terima kasih" RL pun mulai terlihat lega karena ia mengingat kejadian itu dan ke 3 anak dari Zeras bersama Miucha pun bersma-sama mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan di depan istana prontera Zeras menjelaskan bahwa pada saat pelatihan nanti anak-anak tersebut dapat memilih class nya masing masing setiap class memiliki ke ahlian dalam hal hal tertentu dan tiap class akan dilatih menggunakan senjata yang berbeda beda. Setelah zeras menjelaskan kemampuan dan senjata yang dapat digunakan tiap class dan anak anak tersebut dapat memilih senjata dan class mereka besok pada saat pelatihan. RL tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "thief"

Dengan perintah pemimpun ksatria prontera yaitu Zeras Hyperion dimulailah pelatihan bagi para pembela rune midgard masa depan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, jangan lupa review ya~<p>

Salam sejuta ketjhup. Muach.

(Ini masih Noctis, secara RL nggak mungkin bilang kayak gitu. Ehehehe...)


End file.
